Lets Start Again
by blondie600
Summary: After Simon leaves Kieren with no explination, he tries to carry on with his life and is doing quite well... until everything changes. Fluffy Siren


I sigh as I pull on my thick tweed jacket, pulling it in tighter around my skinny frame as I head out the door. It's been 5 years since the Rising, 4 years since a law was passed to protect PDS suffers from any harm and since people had been treating us like humans again. It's also been 3 years, six months and 12 days since Simon ditched me. He didn't even have the courtesy to dump me he was just here one day telling me how much he loved me and then he was gone the next. He left no trace he'd ever existed, no note no forgotten clothes, nothing he just left me with a broken heart and Amy with a wish for his death.

I've tried dating again, I must have been on like 20 dates but none of them really… clicked and now after having two relationships end very badly I've decided to put of dating for a while and concentrate on my art and my 'fabulous' job at the local café.

I moved away from Rotherham a few months after Simon left, leaving the memory of him, Rick and all the other bad events behind me. Mum, Dad and Jem come to visit quite a bit, enjoying the atmosphere of the small town compared to the one of a shitty little village and I must say I do like it here. There are a lot of PDS sufferers in the town and all of the humans seem to be really accepting of those who wear cover up and contacts and those who don't which is really nice because it means I can do which ever I want depending on what mood I'm in.

I trudge down the street, waving to my neighbour as I pass her and head on into town. I've gone with no cover up or contacts today, I just couldn't be bothered to put it on to be honest,

I push the door open to the café and smile at Jenny as she passes me with her hands full of plates, her waist length brown hair nearly whipping me in the face as she swoops round the corner to the counter

"Morning Ren!" She grins as she begins to put the plates under the counter

"Hiya Jenny," I reply, smiling at her as I head out the back. She picked up on that nick name after I told her Rick used to call me it and she's about the only person I'll let use it. She's a human, a very pretty human but we're just friends.

I chuck my coat on a hanger and grab an apron, tying it up as I head back out and into the café just as our regular morning customer, Mrs Barton comes through the door. She's a PDS suffer but you couldn't tell and she always comes in at the same time, orders the same drink and cake and sits in the same seat and I smile at her as I slide behind the counter

"The usual Mrs Barton?" I ask

"Well my dear I was thinking about mixing it up today, how about one of those Mocha things all you young people seem to be drinking and a brownie." She replies, smiling sweetly at me

"Coming right up." I reply with a grin, amused to see her trying something new.

The day goes on; regulars come and go always having a chat with me, asking how college is and such and new people come in as well who most definitely aren't so friendly. They seem to be more interested in their phones or friends than actually placing their order and that really frustrates me. Plus some aren't to keep on my natural PDS state so I have to get Jenny to come and deal with them, she's annoyed by this and actually threatens to poison their tea but I tell her to let it go, I don't want any fights.

We go quiet around 2pm, only a family of tourists and Mr Potter, another regular, left in the café and I'm leant up against the counter, reading a magazine when Jenny nudges me

"I found you a boyfriend Ren." She giggles, nodding towards the tall man heading through the door

"Yes thank you Jenny," I reply sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her as she snatches the magazine away from me

"Go get 'em!" She adds, pushing me towards the desk.

"Hello what can I…." I begin but then stop as I realise who the tall, handsome stranger is. He looks so different with his cover up on and contacts in, so human so… gorgeous

"I… I…"

"Fucking hell, Kieren?!" Simon gasps, looking at me shell shocked.

I just stare at him. No emotion on my face, my lips pressed into a hard line.

"Nope." I say, taking a step back and turning to leave when he grabs my arm

"Kieren wait I can explain I…"

"NO SIMON." I yell, ripping my arm from his grip "DON'T TOUCH ME OKAY, JUST DON'T."

"Kieren what… I…" He stammers, his Irish accent thicker than it used to be, maybe he went back to Ireland, No Kieren don't think about that concentrate on being angry at him

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE, DON'T YOU DARE SIMON MONROE," I shout, wheeling back around to face him " YOU LEFT ME, JUST WALKED OUT ONE DAY AND NEVER CAME BACK. YOU DIDN'T WRITE YOU DIDN'T PHONE AND YOU WANT ME TO SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOUR EXPLINATION?!" My fists are clenched at my sides as I stare up at him "YOU BROKE MY HEART SIMON, YOU FUCKING SHATTERED IT SO I THINK YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU."

I glare at him for a bit longer then stride out from behind the counter. His gaze follows me as I go to grab my coat, pulling it on and storming past him out of the café. I catch Jenny's eye as I walk out and I see her nod at me, making a gesture with her hands for me to call her if I need to.

I begin making my way home quickly but after I'm a safe distance from the café I slow down, my eyes start to brim with tears and my legs begin to shake. I try to hold it in until I get home but I can't and I end up sliding down onto the floor, pulling my legs up to my chest and letting it all out. The sobs rack my body and I cry until there aren't any tears left.

I hear some footstep approaching me and lift my head up to see Simon heading towards me, I take a deep breath and push myself up, wiping the tears away roughly and begin to walk on.

"Kieren wait," I hear him say but I keep going "KIEREN PLEASE."

"WHY?" I yell, turning round to face him "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I want to explain," He says, catching up with me, I back up against the wall to support myself and tilt my head to the side

"You're wearing cover up." I say bluntly, looking into his blue eyes curiously

"I have to, I have to protect myself." He sighs, rubbing his eyes

"Why?" I ask, mentally slapping myself for sounding like I care.

"Because," He takes a deep breath "Because I was being hunted. I disappeared that night because I got a call from the undead prophet, telling me that because I couldn't kill you the last time he was sending some people to come and get you and I… I couldn't let that happen so I decided to go and stop them. I met them half way and took out the two of them, then carried on to go and face the prophet. I nearly died 3 times Kieren, 3 times and I did it all to protect you. I left like that because I thought it would be easier for you, especially if I died. I didn't want to promise to come back and then I never did, I couldn't do that to you and I'm sorry I'm so so so so sorry I…" He breaks down then a tear falling down his face, wiping some of the cover up off as it trickles down his face.

I'm dumbstruck. He risked his life to protect me. He nearly died 3 times to protect me.

"I love you Kieren, I love you so much, so so much I'm sorry I'm sorry" He mumbles and all the hate crumbles away. I pull him to me, wrapping my arms around him and I feel him sink into me, his arms around my neck as he whispers in my ear over and over

"I'm sorry, I love you"

"Simon," I say quietly, pulling away gently and looking up at him "Listen, I can't believe you did that for me, why did you risk your life for me like that?"

"Because you're special Kieren, so special and I love you." He replies

"Are you turning soppy on me?" I ask jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He looks down at me, cracking a smile

"Never," He replies, cupping my cheek in one hand "I just feel like I never said it enough and now I'm back I'm going to say it every day that is, if you'll have me back?"

I look back at him for a long time, remembering the 3 years, six months and 12 days without him and how much pain it caused me but then thinking of how much pain he went through, just to protect me and I come to a decision almost instantly.

"Of course I will Simon, of course I will."

His lips are on my almost as soon as I say it, his hands on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. I'd forgotten how good it feels, his lips pressed against mine as he presses me against the wall, his hands now on the wall above me as mine move up around his neck and into his hair.

He pulls away leaving me breathless and wanting more

"C'mon Kier." He grins, stretching his hand out to me "Let's start again."

I gaze up at him, happiness filling my body for the first time in ages and as I link my fingers through his, I feel like everything is right in the world once again.

* * *

**I'm so in love with ITF at the moment ^_^ I wrote this for my friend for her birthday and thought I'd share it on here to! :)**


End file.
